Matthew Stifler's Last Scrape
by Misty Elizabeth
Summary: Once popular Matthew Stifler, younger brother to Steven Stifler, has turned over a new leaf after a stint at Band Camp. When his brother comes home, he feels caught in the middle. What will Matt do now? Full Summary inside Read and Review please?
1. Back To School Concert

**FULL SUMMARY: **Once popular Matthew Stifler, younger brother to Steven Stifler, has turned over a new leaf after a stint at Band Camp. His childhood friend, ELyse, is now his girlfriend. Arianna has gone off to college. His old chums don't hang out with him anymore. He has his own group consisting of Ernie, Chloe, Jim, and Oscar. He is having a fairly happy time now. But a post card comes announcing the arrival of his big brother. Will Matthew finally be able to stand up to him and tell him he's quitting the family business? Or will he fake an act of being the Siffmeister? What will Matthew do now? A five chapter wonder.

* * *

**Back To School Concert**

"I can't believe I actually won the Robards scholarship," Elyse sighed, happily.

"Well you did get what you deserve, Leezy." Matt grinned at her.

"Will you quit calling me that?" She asked him, annoyed.

Matt smirked. "Matured since the fourth grade, have we?"

"More like the Band Camp, Mattie." It was Elyse's turn to smirk.

Matt smiled at her. "It was worth it."

The duo was in the school auditorium, nervously awaiting the band's first performance as seniors. Elyse was having a fit as usual, freaking out over what would happen if something went wrong.

"Matt, what if someone starts the wrong song again?" Elyse asked. "What if someone uses pepper spray on the instruments again? Matt, what if that bitch Arianna tries something funny?"

Matt placed his hands on her two shoulders, and gripped her tight. He forced her to look into his grey eyes.

"You need to relax, Elyse. No one is going to try anything funny today, okay? As for Arianna – she graduated, remember?" Matt laughed off her worries. "Look the band's going to report in ten minutes. You need to calm yourself down."

Elyse nodded, still looking very much as a lost girl. Emotion rose in Matt's chest seeing her in this situation. He swooped down and kissed her. Elyse returned the gesture.

"Hey, why don't you play on your Picardo?" Matt suggested, when they broke apart. "You did calm yourself down before by playing on it."

"I know," Elyse agreed. "But this calms me down more."

She stood up on tip toe, and turned her face upwards to kiss him again. It sent butterflies in their stomachs.

"Break it up, you love birds!"

Chloe's voice interrupted their little romantic session. Matt and Elyse turned to see the band had arrived. Jimmy, Oscar and Ernie, standing in the forefront, were gawking at them.

"Hey, how's it going?" asked Matt, a little embarrassed to be caught in such a romantic moment.

Even though there was a change in his behavior, hardly anyone got to see the tender side of his character. Elyse felt rather than saw his 'good' side being his oldest friend from school. He had stopped speaking to her after Steven had ridiculed him for performing in their eighth grade recital. But all had been forgiven at Band Camp. Now was the start of the new session.

"What's up yo?" asked Jim.

"All ready to play those bagpipes again, Stifler?" asked Oscar.

Matt raised an eye brow, "Not really. I'm gonna be in the audience this time!"

"Hey maybe you should wear your kilt." Chloe laughed, and was immediately shown the middle finger.

"Okay, we have five minutes till the show begins." Elyse intervened. "Take your positions everyone."

As the band scrambled to take their positions, the curtain of the stage went down. Panic began flooding through Elyse's being again. She turned towards Matt for comfort.

"It will be fine, relax." Matt comforted her with a kiss on the forehead.

"Okay." Elyse sighed. "Okay."

The curtain was slowly going up. The seats had almost been filled up, it seemed judging by the din of voices coming from the other end. Matt turned to go off the stage.

"Matt," Elyse called.

He looked back.

"Please stand next to me."

Matt grinned, "Only if you let me start with a bagpipe part."

Elyse was scandalized, but she had no choice, "Alright."

Matt quickly fetched his bagpipe, and began playing on it as the curtains went up. This solo earned his big whoops and cheers from the crowd. Once he was done, the band picked up. Matt joined Elyse at the stand. She smiled at him and began conducting the music.

Their performance ended with a deafening applause as everyone yelled "encore, encore." It definitely was the best East Great Falls Band had put up. Elyse turned a glowing face towards Matt.

"See, I told you nothing would go wrong."

"Well, I hope it lasts." Elyse replied, as they bowed before the crowd.

The Head Master said a few words addressing the students before dismissing them for the day. School would begin from Monday. Today was Friday, which meant Matt and Elyse had an entire weekend to spend with their friends.

"Relax, Leezy" Matt said in a confident voice. "What could possibly go wrong?"

Elyse nodded albeit doubtful.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I saw Band Camp the other day, and felt sad the other movies couldn't be a sequel to Matt Stifler's story. So I decided to write my very own fanfiction. It will not be too long though, unless I get some brainwave for it. So....enjoy. Don't forget to review at the end either.


	2. The Postcard Arrives

**The Postcard Arrives **

"How was school, Mattie?" asked his mother when he got home. Matt made a face, but refrained from giving her some obnoxious answer.

"It was alright." Matt stated, briefly.

He never really liked talking to his mother. Even though she was a well-accomplished woman and had trained her sons in every sphere, behavior hadn't been the place she scored points. Steven was a lost case. With Matt, it was a different case. People wanted to like him but he always made it so hard.

Mrs. Stifler was hated by her younger son after he found out one of Steve's friend had slept with her thrice. After that, Matt had tried to avoid his mother as much as he could.

"What do you want for dinner?" asked Mrs. Stifler.

"Oh, I won't be having dinner here tonight. I am going out with Elyse." Matt informed her.

Mrs. Stifler raised an eyebrow but didn't comment. She was used to her sons doing as they pleased.

Matt went to the kitchen to get himself a drink. He noticed the post lying on the counter. He picked them up at once.

"Bullshit, bullshit," he chanted as he skimmed through the various envelopes enclosing their bills and some subscription forms. "Bullshit…Steve?"

Matt gaped at the post card his brother Steven had sent from his new residence in L.A.

"Hey Fuck Face, Coming home soon. Blow me, Steve."

"I wish he wouldn't stereotype his messages so much," muttered Matt, a little disgusted.

Suddenly the middle line caught his attention, "He is coming home?"

Matt's recently built happy world seemed to fall apart right before his eyes. All the hard work he had put into becoming Matthew Stifler instead of Steven Stifler's little brother, was going to waste. He couldn't tell Steve he was quitting the family business to his face. He just couldn't do it.

"What are you a chicken?" Elyse mocked him when he told her about the postcard and Steve's decision to come home. "Tell him you don't wanna be the Stifmeister anymore. You just wanna be plain old Matt."

Matt looked at her with a face of comical dismay.

The pair of them were sitting in local café, with their order placed right in front of them. However the news of Steven coming back home had made both of them lose their appetites. They were trying to figure out what to do when Steven Stifler did arrive.

"You don't get it, Leezy." Matt told her. "He's the only family I have. I don't talk to mom much you know…though she did force me to learn loads of things which I didn't want to. But it saved my ass plenty of times. The bagpipes for example, even the fucking dance classes…"

"Hold on," said Elyse suddenly interested. "You learnt to dance?"

Matt sighed. "But that doesn't leave this table!"

Elyse raised an eyebrow. "Okay. But only if you dance with me sometime."

"Deal," laughed Matt.

Then his face grew serious.

"What am I going to do, Elyse?" he asked. "He's going to think I'm turning all goody-goody like his friends."

Elyse reached out for his hand and gave it a sympathetic squeeze, "Remember one thing, Matt. People like you for being yourself. Steve wasn't liked all that much."

Matt clucked his tongue and nodded.

This was going to be a nightmarish year, as far his life was concerned.


	3. Steven Stiffler Arrives

**Steven Stiffler Arrives **

"Hey, I am home!" Steven called as he opened the front door and entered the house. Matt had just finished fixing himself a snack in the kitchen. He came into the living room, carrying a plate of sandwiches.

"Hey, bro!" he called. "Glad you finally decided to come back home. But why are you home?" Matt asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"What's with you, fuck face?" Steven asked, lunging forwards and grabbing a sandwich. He'd dumped his luggage in front of the door.

Typical!

This blocked the whole entrance to the house. Matt wished his brother would at least at times respect the fact Matt worked hard to keep the house in order. Though a clean house was a recent development!

"Steve, do you mind using a plate?" Matt asked his brother, "The house is cleaned."

"Yeah, I noticed." Steven said with his mouthful, spraying his brother with bits of his sandwich, "So who did mom hire to keep the house clean? Someone who's blonde and beautiful?" He gawked at his own joke.

Matt sighed, and turning away from his brother muttered, "No jerk, someone brunette and dying to kick you hard where it hurts!"

"Did you say something to me?" Steve called after him, but Matt made a non-committal hand movement.

"Make yourself at home, Steve!" he called over his shoulder.

Fifteen minutes later he was in Elyse's house, sprawled on her bed. He was lying face up, studying the ceiling.

"Uh, Matt?" asked Elyse from her perch at the study table, "Do you mind telling me what are you doing on my bed?"

"Keeping it warm for you," Matt replied absently.

"Right…" said Elyse slowly. "Let's cut to the chase, Stiffy. What the hell are you doing here in my room when you should be with your dearly beloved brother?"

Matt sat bolt up in bed, indignant. "Ok, Leezy…let's get something's straight. First, he is NOT my dearly beloved. Second, I can't stand being around Steve. And third, I can be at my best friend's house whenever I want, isn't it?"

"Best friend?" Elyse crossed her hands in front of her chest, and looked at Matt with narrowed eyes.

"Girlfriend," he corrected in reflex. "But I am not taking back the other things I said."

Elyse grinned at him, "What's the matter, Mattie? Scared to stand up to your older brother? Scared to tell him you're quitting the family business?"

"Well, there was no real family to start with!" Matt sighed, and fell back heavily on Elyse's bed. Elyse rolled her eyes at him.

Typical Matthew Stiffler!

Always the escapist…

Matthew tried to tiptoe past his brother's room to his own, but Steve must have developed really sharp ears. For as soon as Matt was right at his doorway he called out to him.

"Hey loser, get your ass into my room for a minute!" Steve shouted.

Matt sighed and resigned himself to his fate. He entered Steve's room. The room he'd always wanted to enter as a child. He was so awed by his brother back then. Almost hero worshipped him. He'd respected Steve even when he was away and therefore never entered his room. It was strange to him that today when he was actually being welcomed into the room he always wanted to see as a child, he wanted nothing better than to escape into his own room.

"Do you want something, Steven?" he asked. "Mom didn't get you dinner, did she?"

"No, she's off screwing someone. But I found frozen pizza in the fridge." Steve informed his brother, helpfully and grinned at him, "So tell me all the news."

"You're the one who lives in porn city capital," Matt tried to sound like the way the young "stifmiester" would talk but his words failed to match his tone.

Steve felt his forehead, "Are you all right?"

"Actually, no…I better catch up on some sleep." Matt took the first opportunity he got and bolted from the room.

Steve stared at the door from where his brother had disappeared, confused. He then frowned and vowed to himself he'd get to the bottom of this sudden change in his brother's behavior.


End file.
